Lost Contact
by Yamaveikun
Summary: Sejak peperangan masih berlanjut,Yukimura tidak pernah bertemu dengan saudara kandungnya, seandainya mereka bertemu sekali lagi lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?


Theme : Reuni kakak beradik dan Peperangan

Genre : Family/Action

Rating : Teen

Karakter : Sanada Yukimura, Sarutobi Sasuke dan Sanada Nobuyuki

Pairing : Tidak ada

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara © Capcom , Story © Yamaveikun

LOST CONTACT

_Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, ayah meninggal di tangan Tokugawa Ieyasu…rasanya bagaikan api membara terpadam air hujan… hari senin, saat itu aku duduk di teras kebun sambil melihat langit malam yang diterangi bulan purnama..saat itu aku tiba – tiba teringat dengan kakak kandungku…_

"Danna, ada sesuatu yang membebani anda?"_Barusan tadi Sasuke menanyakan keadaanku, aku hanya membalas pertanyaanya dengan senyum kecil. _

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, ada urusan sebentar."

_Setelah Sasuke pergi karena urusannya aku kembali lagi memandang langit malam yang banyak sekali bintang – bintang. Di langit sana aku jadi ingat dengan kenanganku bersama kakak dan ayah saat aku masih kecil , ayah selalu mengajak kami untuk melihat bintang – bintang sedangkan aku dan kakak sering main hitung – hitung bintang sampai terasa kantuk. Pada akhirnya kami pulang ketika ayah menggendongku yang sedang tertidur nyenyak sedangkan kakak hanya tertawa. selain itu masih ada kenanganku bersama kakak, waktu ayah mengajak kami ke festival yang banyak sekali topeng – topeng dan makanan enak terutama dango._

_Waktu di masa kanak – kanak sebelum peperangan klan Tokugawa dengan klan Sanada hubunganku dengan kakak sangat akur. Kami sering main di halaman belakang sambil melihat ayah berlatih pedang. Walaupun kakak lebih tertarik membaca buku dan menulis sedangkan aku lebih suka berlatih bersama ayah dan Oyakata – sama._

_Hanya itu saja kenangan yang tersisa dari kakakku, selanjutnya aku tidak ingat apa – apa lagi apalagi namanya. Tapi suatu saat, aku yakin pasti akan bertemu dia sekali lagi…_

Sedangkan di kediaman Mikawa, di dalam kastil Okazaki, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik coklat yang cukup mirip Yukimura, mengenakan kimono cukup besar dan hakama merah yang sedang menulis jurnal.

"Nobuyuki – sama, Ieyasu – sama memanggil anda untuk bicara dengan anda." salah satu pelayan Tokugawa memanggil Nobuyuki, Nobuyuki berhenti menulis lalu meletakkan kuasnya lalu mengambil kipas "Baik."

Kemudian Nobuyuki memasuki ruang utama, rupanya Tokugawa Ieyasu bersama dengan pengawalnya Honda Tadakatsu sedang duduk menunggu Nobuyuki untuk berbicara dengannya. Nobuyuki lalu duduk sambil membungkuk "Sungguh hormat saya bisa bertemu dengan anda Ieyasu – dono. Apa ada suatu yang ingin dibicarakan?" pertanyaan Nobuyuki yang membuat Ieyasu merasa tersanjung, Ieyasu langsung menjawab "Setelah Toyotomi Hideyoshi tewas, peperangan masih berlanjut dan masalahnya, pasukan kita banyak yang tewas seketika. Oleh karena itu, saya perlu anda untuk menjadi salah satu pasukan andalan untuk bisa memenangkan peperangan ini."

Selama Nobuyuki di pihak Tokugawa, dia selalu membaca buku tentang seni perang dan politik di perpustakaan dan kadang – kadang dia mencoba mempraktekkan seni perang di ruang latihan tapi dia merasa kurang pantas menjadi tentara apalagi menjadi salah satu pasukan andalan Ieyasu.

"Walau saya meminta anda untuk berperang bukan berarti saya memaksa anda latihan terlalu keras, yang penting anda bisa mengikuti permintaan saya dan Tadakatsu." permintaan Ieyasu diterima Nobuyuki dengan ikhlas, kali ini giliran Nobuyuki untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. "Permisi Ieyasu – dono. Sebelum saya pergi dari ruangan ini, saya mau tanya, pasukan musuh apa yang akan kita lawan di medan pertempuran yang akan datang?" Ieyasu agak ragu dengan pertanyaan Nobuyuki, dia hanya menunduk kepala sambil berkata "…Itu urusannya nanti saja, anda istirahat saja terlebih dahulu, perkiraan hari kamis saya akan memberitahu musuh yang akan kita lawan dan menyusun strategi perang." Nobuyuki masih penasaran dengan pasukan musuh yang akan dilawannya tapi dia merasa tidak boleh bertanya terlalu jauh sebab kemungkinan akan mengganggu Ieyasu. Setelah pembicaraan telah selesai, Nobuyuki membungkuk hormat pada Ieyasu dan Tadakatsu lalu keluar dari ruang utama.

Nobuyuki lalu jalan menuju perpustakaan lalu melanjutkan menulis jurnalnya, saat menulis jurnal tiba – tiba Nobuyuki membayangkan wajah seseorang yang hampir menyerupainya, tapi dia menggelengkan kepala yang menganggap itu hanya ilusi."semoga esok hari tidak ada sesuatu yang akan membebaniku.." walau Nobuyuki berharap seperti itu..suatu saat dia akan mengalami kejadian yang tak terduga..

BERSAMBUNG….

*Sebenarnya ini bukan Fanfiction Sengoku Basara yang pertama, sebelumnya aku bikin Fanfic Sengoku Basara sebelum ini tapi bagiku ceritanya aneh jadinya aku delete ceritanya yang pertama lalu bikin yang baru.*


End file.
